Stuck in your riddle
by StellaTwinkle
Summary: Bloom is abducted and she finds herself in one rather bizzare old styled mansion. Who is her abductor and what are his motives? ( Rated M just to be safe. )
1. Deep into the woods

Bloom woke up to find herself in unknown scenery. She slowly got up and curled her bare toes, enjoying the feeling of the soft grass under. She felt completely exhausted and had a horrible headache. The redhead quickly wiped the saliva going down her mouth and carefully looked around.

"Where could I be?" she wondered as she gently placed a hand on her chin.

"Wait…" Suddenly the girl gasped finally realizing that for some strange reason, she still wore pyjamas.

"No way." she laughed anxiously. "Was I sleepwalking? It still makes no sense though, just how deep have I gone into the forest?"

She took a deep breath in attempt to calm down. "Okay. I am definitely finding my way back. I`m a fairy after all. "

Bloom felt something slide down from her head. She quickly caught it. It was flower crown of white roses. "Stuff just gets weirder and weirder. Oh well." she shrugged.

The girl lazily walked down the rambling forest pathway.

"What time is it, I wonder?" she thought while staring up at the sky.

"Everyone probably thinks I`m skipping classes for the day. Despite that being very far away from the truth."

Then all of a sudden Bloom found herself knocked back to the ground.

"Ow…what was that?" she said to herself as she stood up.

"Could it be?" her brows furrowed. With a quick movement of her fingers, the spell she encountered was canceled, revealing a massive wall of energy flowing in front of her.

"A barrier? But why would anyone cast one here? There must be a building nearby."

Without having second thoughts, she dashed in the opposite direction. "How could I have missed it?"

Brightness of something white caught her attention. A huge building was indeed in close proximity as she could now see the part of its rooftop. After one-two beads of sweat, she finally arrived at her destination. It turned out be one rather imposing mansion build by mysteriously charcoal colored stone. A contrasting whiteness was caused by roses elegantly adorning the entrance.

Bloom was still heavily panting, trying to catch her breath. Her sore feet made it unbearable for her to stand anymore, so she gave up and fell on the grass. The fairy just couldn't shake off that feeling of uneasiness.

"So I`m trapped, huh?" she spoke to herself yet again.

The maiden curiously studied the flower crown. It radiated dark energy. As she realized this, she immediately threw it aside.

"I wonder if the roses are from here." the girl sighed.

"Alright, there is no point in lying here now." she said as she got up. Bloom felt the pounding in her head intensify gradually whilst she got closer. Her suspicions proved to be right.

Now that she was already right in front, the redhead hesitated. She rubbed her temples to ease the pain.

"There is nothing else to do but enter, is it?"

Shiver went down her spine as she touched the door knocker. It was copper dragon head chewing on a huge ring. The girl then boldly knocked three times. The door opened wide, politely welcoming her guest. Bloom entered the mansion, determined to find a way out.


	2. The killer has arrived

"So the killer has arrived."

Someone else, inside that weird piece of architecture was patiently awaiting ''The fairy of the Dragon Flame ''.A strawberry blond man was relaxing in huge bathing pool.

A waterfall of boiling hot water was coming right from the wall, accompanied by two dragon heads at each side competitively spaying cold water into the pond. Beautiful statue of lion was proudly decorating the east angle with his prey lying on the ground. The rather unfortunate granite doe had it's body torn apart. The soulful eyes of this poor creature were staring at the bathing figure as if screaming to him, looking for his mercy. However, he was completely unfazed by the scene of violence, what's more, the man was occasionally taking a sip from a glass of Chianti. He tilted his head letting the hot stream fall on his chest.

"Now that she's finally here, I need to make sure she doesn't do anything unnecessary or stupid." the host smirked.

He slowly climbed up the stairs holding onto the pool handles, on which were happily crawling tiny metal snakes. Then he quickly put on his tyrian purple bathrobe and headed back to his chamber.

Meanwhile, one very scared Bloom was rushing at the door entrance, desperately trying to pry it open.

"Open! Open! Just open! " she shouted while kicking furiously the door. The lock was jamming rather conveniently. It almost felt like it was doing it on purpose and of course, the door was just as obedient, taking every hit without making a single noise on her part.

"Open already! " the girl pleaded. She stuck her long nails into the surface, scraping angrily, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why won't you open my friend? Why?" the girl sobbed sliding to the floor, hugging herself in despair.

As soon as the door closed behind her, the redheaded maiden stopped, amazed by the sudden lightlessness. The place was rather chilly and uninviting. She wrapped her arms around herself as she let her eyes suck in the picture before her.

There was only the radiance coming from the candles, lined in rows like soldiers, effectively cutting thought the darkness. The small blue flames were swaying playfully, emitting light, which strangely enough, felt suspiciously familiar.

The fairy then looked at the ground but immediately regretted it as she saw the blood on the luxurious green carpet. The trail of red liquid went on ahead for hours, it almost felt like it was never going to end. Whilst painstakingly inspecting it, Bloom walked on the bare, freezingly cold stone. The beautiful shapes on the carpet were already stained well enough and she perhaps wanted to prevent them from any further smudging.

Everything was seemingly all good until the girl got abruptly lifted up by something in the air. Too bad she was so concentrated on blood stain to even notice a hand was coming right thought the wall. The first thing she felt was that her feet weren't touching the ground anymore. Without any further warning, the hand tightened it's grip around her throat, now strongly strangling her. Bloom's whole body was shaking in panic, fighting for breath. After minute of struggling, her mind was beginning to go blank. The girl gently placed her hands around it's wrist, lightly grabbing onto it. She used all of her remaining power to call upon her Dragon fire. Just a second later, shrill, ear-splitting scream was heard and Bloom was dropped down. The severely burned hand quickly retreated back into the wall.

The fairy was violently coughing, lying on the floor. She never realized when the tears had formed in eyes and stared streaming down her cheeks. With barely audible voice, she muttered: "Winx Enchantix."

Nothing. The redhead was still in her pajamas. She slowly got up and lightly jumped.

"Enchantix! " she shouted, however nothing happened yet again. The fairy was way too tired to be able to transform now. As Bloom realized this, she dashed to the door, fully knowledgeable in what hopeless situation she was now. She was powerless and clearly in the open for a death blow. And so her survival instincts got the better of her.


End file.
